Bracelet of Hope
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Sebuah gelang yang dapat mengabulkan harapan pun bisa menghancurkan persahabatan. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? oneshot Jade Shipping


**Amari : okay! Bracelet of Hope, Jade Shipping, Lucky Shipping and Special Shipping, enjoy!**

**i don't own PokeSupe and it's Characters~ ~3**

**

* * *

Bracelet of Hope**

**xxxx**

"Yellow! Lihat sini!"

Yellow berjalan ke arah sahabatnya, Blue. "ada apa?" Tanya Yellow. "Lihat! Gelang ini lucu sekali ya!" Kata Blue takjub sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah gelang. "hahaha iya, lucu sekali" kata Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

Yellow dan Blue adalah dua sahabat baik. Mereka selalu bersama ; berbagi cerita, pengalaman, bahkan rahasia. Mereka juga sering memakai aksesoris yang sama, sehingga terlihat jelas bahwa mereka sahabat yang baik.

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya Yellow pada orang yang menjual gelang itu. "hanya 10 Pokedollar" jawab penjual itu sambil menyodorkan gelang itu pada Yellow. "kami beli dua!" Seru Blue sambil mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil 10 Pokedollar. Diikuti dengan Yellow. Mereka memberikanya pada si penjual. Si penjual tersenyum dan memberikan 2 buah gelang.

"Ingat, gelang ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Jika gelang ini putus, berarti permintaanmu terkabul" Si penjual mengingatkan. "Baiklah! Terima kasih pak!" seru Yellow dan Blue bersamaan.

xxxx

Blue dan Yellow berjalan riang. Di tangan kiri masing-masing terdapat gelang yang baru mereka beli tadi. "Yellow, apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Blue. "umm… aku berharap… persahabatan kita tetap abadi selamanya" kata Yellow malu-malu.

Blue berhenti dan langsung memeluk Yellow. "Harapan yang bagus!" Seru Blue senang. "umm… bagaimana denganmu, Blue?" Tanya Yellow. Blue melepas pelukannya. "aku harap… Aku dan Red bisa menjadi semakin dekat…" bisik Blue malu-malu.

Yellow hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "begitukah?" bisik Yellow. Blue mengangguk pelan. "umm… aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok!" Kata Yellow sambil berlari dari tempat itu.

xxxx

Blue dan Yellow berjalan kesebuah studio musik. Blue memang memiliki Band dan memang cukup terkenal. Anggotanya adalah Blue sendiri sebagai Vokal, Crystal sebagai Gitaris, Green sebagai drummer, dan Red sebagai Bass. Yellow adalah manager mereka, Manager baik yang selalu membawa kue cokelat setiap hari.

"Apa itu tidak berat?" Tanya Blue yang melihat Yellow membawa bingkisan kue serta alat-alat lain. "ah… tidak… aku sudah terbiasa…" Kata Yellow lemah, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. "sini, biar aku Bantu" kata Blue sambil mengambil kotak alat-alat yang dibawa Yellow. "umm… terima kasih, Blue…" bisik Yellow, suaranya terdengar begitu lega.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Studio. Yellow membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Blue masuk duluan. Blue tersenyum pada Yellow dan masuk, diikuti Yellow dari belakang.

"Yo! Blue dan Yellow! Lama sekali!" Kata Red sambil mengambil bingkisan kue cokelat yang ada di tangan Yellow. "sini, biar aku Bantu" gumam Green sambil kotak alat-alat yang dibawa Blue. "aduh… berat sekali…" Kata Blue sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa abu-abu yang berada di sebelah Drum.

"makanya… sudah kubilang aku saja yang bawa…" Protes Yellow. "aku kan juga ingin membantu!" Protes Blue. Setelah mereka terdiam lama, mereka pun tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kalian pasti akan tertawa" Ujar Crystal sambil tertawa kecil. "tentu, mereka sahabat yang paling akur disini" timpal Red sambil mengeluarkan kotak putih sedang dari bungkusan yang dibawa Yellow. Green menghampiri Red dan merampas kotak putih itu. "Kue ini milikku" Ujarnya sambil membuka tutup kotak itu untuk mengintip. "Hei! Berikan itu padaku!" Teriak Red sambil berusaha merebut kotak putih itu. Namun digagalkan karena Crystal-lah yang berhasil merebutnya. Dia langsung memberikan kotak itu pada Yellow.

"Manager kita lah yang akan memotongnya" Seru Crystal. Red dan Green hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"sudah sudah… kalian berdua akan dapat pertama…" Yellow berusaha menenangkan suasana. "cih! Baiklah!" Kata Green menyerah. Red tersenyum tipis pada Yellow. Yellow pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Red.

Membuat Blue cemburu.

"umm… apakah ini waktunya untuk makan kue?" Tanya Blue, berusaha mengalihkan suasana Red dan Yellow. "ah… iya! Kau benar, Blue" seru Yellow sambil mengambil sebilah pisau tumpul di dalam kotak dekat kue black forest yang di bawa Yellow.

"sini, biar ku Bantu" Kata Red. "umm… tidak usah, Red…" kata Yellow gugup. Lalu mulai memotong.

"aku dulu!" Seru Red bersemangat sambil mengambil sebuah piring kecil. Yellow tersenyum dan mengambil potongan kue yang baru saja dipotong ke piring Red.

"h—hei! Curang! Aku dulu!" Seru Green, tidak sengaja menyenggol Red, membuat kue yang ada di piring Red jatuh ke bajuYellow.

"a—ah…" Yellow menatap bajunya. Kotor karena Black Forest. "GREEN! LIHAT APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT!" Teriak Red sambil menunjuk ke baju Yellow yang kotor. Green hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan berjalan kearah Drumnya.

"maaf Yellow, aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" bisik Red sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan baju Yellow. "ah… aku tidak apa-apa, Red…" Kata Yellow gugup. "tidak… ini salahku…" bisik Red pelan.

Blue melihat adegan itu dari jauh. Hatinya terasa begitu hancur.

'Yellow… kenapa kau…?' gumam Blue geram dalam hati.

xxxx

Saat itu, semua sedang berjalan-jalan diluar. Hanya ada Blue yang berada dalam studio.

Saat itu, gelangnya putus.

Blue memandangi manik-manik gelangnya yang tercecer sambil ternganga. 'apa yang baru saja terjadi?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Saat itu dia baru teringat sesuatu.

'Ingat, gelang ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Jika gelang ini putus, berarti permintaanmu terkabul'

'Oh iya, permintaan…' gumam Blue dalam hati. Dia menggidikkan bahunya dan berjalan keluar—

-brakk-

Blue terhuyung-huyung jatuh ke lantai. "oh, Blue, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Blue mendongak dan ternganga ketika melihat orang yang menabraknya. "R—Red! A—ah t—tidak apa-apa!" Kata Blue tergagap. Red menjulurkan tangannya. "sini, aku Bantu berdiri" Kata Red sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Blue memerah. Dia meraih tangan Red dan membiarkannya menarik tangannya dengan lembut. "Sekali lagi, maaf sudah menabrakmu" Kata Red sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik dan keluar dari studio musik. Blue tersenyum senang saat itu juga.

'Ternyata harapanku terkabul!' Bisik Blue senang. Dia melangkah riang keluar untuk bertemu dengan Red lagi.

Tapi yang dia lihat, Red sedang bicara dengan Yellow. Blue melangkah lebih dekat supaya bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"umm… ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Red?" Tanya Yellow gugup. Red hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku managernya itu. "kenapa kau begitu gugup, Yellow?" Tanya Red sambil tertawa kecil. "umm… karena kita hanya berdua saja disini… dan… aku takut membuat skandal…" bisik Yellow gugup.

Red melangkah kedepan Yellow. "skandal apa? Lagi pula tanpa kau kami tidak akan terkenal. Jadi, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan band ini…" bisik Red.

'Yellow? Meninggalkan band?' Tanya Blue dalam hati.

"aku tidak bisa, Red…" bisik Yellow lemah. Air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Red langsung menarik Yellow dalam pelukannya. "R—Red?" Wajah Yellow memerah. "kumohon… tinggallah disini bersamaku…" Bisik Red. Yellow tersenyum tipis dan mendorong Red dengan pelan. "maaf Red… aku harus membereskan baran-barang ku…" bisik Yellow sambil berjalan meninggalkan Red.

Blue melempar tatapan tajam pada Yellow dan mengikutinya ke studio musik.

Disana, Blue melihat Yellow sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Yellow.

"heh… Yellow" Panggil Blue ketus. Yellow mendongak dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran sahabatnya dibelakangnya. "ada apa Blue? Kenapa suaramu seperti kesal padaku?" Tanya Yellow.

"YA! AKU KESAL PADAMU! JAUHILAH RED!" Teriak Blue, lalu meninggalkan Yellow.

xxxx

"hah? Yellow keluar dari band?" Tanya Crystal setengah berteriak. Red mengangguk pelan. "apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Green. "entahlah… dia tidak mau bilang…" kata Red sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa abu-abu. "mungkin orang tuanya sibuk di suatu tempat… tenang saja…" bisik Blue mencoba menenangkan semuanya.

Red tiba-tiba mengaduk kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel merah miliknya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Semuanya; termasuk Blue mengintip melalui jendela.

Red berdiri disana, berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia…

"menurutmu, siapa dia?" Tanya Green. "aku berani bertaruh itu Yellow" ujar Crystal. "Mungkin…" bisik Blue. Sekali lagi perasaan cemburu dan benci terhadap Yellow kembali membara.

Red menutup ponselnya dan kembali masuk ke studio musik. Dia menatap balik bingung temannya yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"apa?" Tanya Red. "siapa yang menelponmu barusan?" Tanya Blue langsung. Tiba-tiba Red tersenyum. "Yellow" jawabnya.

Blue merasa benar-benar akan meledak saat itu juga.

"uhh… aku harus pergi sekarang…" kata Blue sambil pergi. Melalui Red begitu saja.

xxxx

Blue berlari tak tentu arah. Dia hanya berlari mengikuti kakinya. Entah kakinya membawanya kemana, dia tidak peduli.

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Dia menghapus air matanya sambil terus berlari.

Blue menengok ke segala arah. Ini adalah tempat ketika Dia dan Yellow membeli gelang harapan…

"lho? Kamu kan yang beli gelangku dua hari yang lalu"

Blue menengok kea rah suara itu. "ooh… kau penjual gelang itu kan?" Tanya Blue sambil tersenyum tipis. "hahaha iya. Mana temanmu yang satu lagi?" Tanya penjual itu. "dia… dia bukan temanku lagi…" bisik Blue. Dia menatap gelang-gelang yang dijual penjual itu. Sama seperti yang lalu. "boleh aku beli?" Tanya Blue. "oh tentu! 10 Pokedollar!" sahut Penjual itu sambil menyodorkan gelang itu pada Blue. Blue mengambil 10 Pokedollar dari kantungnya dan memberikannya pada penjual itu. Blue memakai gelang itu dan langsung memakainya. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan penjual itu.

'Aku harap… Yellow mati menderta' Katanya dalam hati.

xxxx

Red mendesah kecil. Sambil sesekali memetik senar bass-nya sambil melamun. Blue menatap Red dengan tatapan cemas.

"Yellow selalu sibuk…" kata Red tiba-tiba. "hah? Yellow?" Tanya Crystal. "begitulah…" gumam Red sambil melamun.

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Kota Viridian sebentar?" Usul Green. "hmm… ide bagus…" gumam Red sambil meletakkan Bass-nya ditempatnya.

xxxx

Red, Green, Blue, dan Crystal berjalan menelusuri Kota Viridian yang tenang. "Kota yang indah…" komentar Crystal. Semuanya mengangguk.

"terima kasih, Yellow!"

Red langsung menegok ke arah suara itu. Sebuah rumah. Dan Yellow berada di depan rumah itu.

"Yellow!" Panggil Red sambil berlari kearah Yellow. "ah! Red!" Sahut Yellow sambil berlari ke arah Red.

Gelang Blue putus.

Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Red berhenti berlari dan hendak menghentikan Yellow.

Tapi terlambat.

Truk itu menabrak Yellow. Darah merah terciprat ke segala arah. Crystal dan Blue menutup mata mereka dengan tangan. Tak lupa pula mereka berteriak. Green berusaha mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sedangkan Red berlari kearah Yellow dengan air mata yang mengalir deras…

xxxx

Blue menyaksikan mayat sahabatnya yang digotong dengan tandu. Air mata penyesalan menetes dari ujung matanya. 'kenapa aku harus membuat permintaan itu?' batinnya sambil menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Blue menatap lekat-lekat tandu yang menggotong tubuh sahabatnya. Tangan Yellow masih berada di luar, dan Blue terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah gelang yang masih terikat di tangannya.

"Permisi… boleh aku milikki gelang itu?" Tanya Blue pada salah seorang dari ambulans. "tentu. Ambillah" kata orang itu sambil melepas gelang itu dan memberikannya pada Blue.

Setidaknya… ini akan aku simpan sebagai kenangan terakhirmu, Yellow…

Tapi…

Apa harapanmu?

xxxx

Sebulan setelah kematian Yellow, band Blue dan kawan-kawan mendapat sebuah tawaran untuk mengadakan konser di Kota Saffron. Tentu tawaran itu langsung mereka terima.

Saat sedang menyiapkan sound system dan keperluan lainnya, Blue merasakan kehadiran Yellow dibelakangnya. Blue menengok ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Blue menggeleng dan segera naik ke atas panggung untuk memulai konser.

xxxx

Blue dan yang lainnya memainkan lagu itu dengan bagus. Tentu dengan dukungan para pendukungnya. Blue tersenyum tipis dan berharap Yellow ada disini untuk menyaksikan aksi panggung mereka…

Tiba-tiba gelang Yellow yang dipakai Blue putus.

Suaranya cukup keras hingga Blue menyadarinya, meski ditengah suara keras para penonton dan para pemusik lain.

"e—eh?" gumam Blue.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada angina yang berhembus dari balik panggung. Blue melihat ke balik panggung untuk melihat asal angina aneh itu.

Yellow. Berlumuran darah. Tersenyum kepadanya. Blue hendak berteriak saat itu juga. Tapi suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Orang-orang berhenti bersorak saat itu juga. Blue masih menatap Yellow dengan tatapan takut.

Senyum Yellow makin lebar. Dia berjalan ke arah Blue. "tidak… jangan mendekat…" Ujar Blue takut, membuat yang lain tambah bingung.

Senyum Yellow justru makin melebar dan makin cepat melangkah kepadanya. Blue terus mundur dan mundur…

Blue pun tersandung kabel yang terhubung ke sound system dan tersetrum.

Saat itu pula, dia melihat cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ditengah cahaya itu, dia melihat Yellow tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Bersih, tanpa noda darah setitikpun.

Yellow berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "aku… aku merindukan mu, Blue…" bisik Yellow pada Blue. "Y—Yellow… maafkan aku…" bisik Blue terisak.

"setidaknya… harapanku sudah terkabul sekarang…" bisik Yellow. "harapan?" Tanya Blue bingung.

"Aku… Aku berharap persahabatan kita abadi selamanya…" Kata Yellow.

Air mata meluncur lebih deras dari ujung mata Blue. Dia merasa begitu egois. "maafkan aku, Yellow…" bisik Blue.

"tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita bisa bersama selamanya, bukan? Sahabatku" Tanya Yellow sambil tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya. "ya… sahabatku…" bisik Blue.

_Ya, Yellow… kaulah sahabatku…_

_

* * *

_Amari's Note : Preet ini ngabisin 7 lembar dan beberapa jam - .-"

Review? :D


End file.
